Life Moves On
by jmfantasy
Summary: How can you go on when everything you know has changed? Everything is the same but nothing is the same. But she is strong, and she will keep going.
1. Chapter 1

I think this is going to be a two-shot, I shall try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can. Please review

Chapter 1- How to Continue

The waves gently hit the rocks as I opened my eyes to the sound. I looked around trying to figure out if it had all been a dream. I was in my room with the ocean blue walls. My sheets were warm around my body. I looked out the window and saw the beach, a view that had always enthralled me. I looked down at my fingers, gazing at the diamond rings that rested there. I was almost too scared to look, but I had to, so I turned to see his side of the bed, empty. He was supposed to have been home yesterday. That's when I'd had what I hoped was a dream, a nightmare really. The messenger coming to my door, telling me he was sorry, but my husband had died in a plane crash on his way home. My stomach lurched at the memory, and I ran to the bathroom, as I dropped to my knees and disposed of everything I'd eaten yesterday. I put my hand on my growing stomach. I'd found out about my daughter two months adter my husband left. I was now six months along and had been prepared to surprise him with the good news. He'd never known, and now he never would. I rubbed my stomach in small circles, more to calm myself than the baby, as I thought about how I would get by without him. My heart ached and I knew without a doubt that if I hadn't had my daughter to look for, I would have let myself sink into a pit of depression. But I fought against it, for her, my baby. In this moment, I hated Ron. I had tried to convince him to use a portkey, but he had wanted to discover what the excitement was over all these muggle planes. I didn't know how I could bear it. I had always had him by my side since the time I was eleven years old. For fourteen years, he had been in my life and after five years of marriage he was gone. It was too soon. Harry had sent him on this auror mission; my best friend had sent the love of my life to his grave. He said that he was the only man he trusted for this particular recon mission. He had been gone for five months. No longer would I wake to red hair beside me, or hear his laugh. I knew it would take a while for me to feel whole again, if I ever did.

I heard a knock on my door, but I couldn't be bothered standing up to go get it. I didn't care enough anymore. I heard my front door creak open, and I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Mione?" I heard Harry's voice, and it made things too real. A sob escaped my throat, and once the first one escaped, it didn't stop. I saw Harry enter the room, and his eyes were as red and swollen as I guessed mine were. He pulled me into his arms and I rest my head against his chest, my entire body shaking with my tears.

"It's your fault," I whispered hitting his chest.

"Shh ,I'm so sorry Mione"

"It's your fault," I shrieked, pounding on his chest, feeling myself becoming more hysterical, "you sent him on this mission. You sent him away from me! You told him about the airplanes, it's all your fault Harry! And n-now my Rose is never going to know h-her father." I had pulled back enough to see his face, and I saw the pain that flashed in his eyes, as I collapsed against him again.

"I know, Mione. I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't sent him. I'm so sorry." My heart shattered, and I clung to my best friend. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and held me tight to him.

"W-Where's Ginny?"

"She went to tell the Weasley's. I came here, because I figured you would need me. I told her to go on." I nodded against his chest and let him hold me. My hand flew to my stomach, and I felt nothing but despair that she would grow up without her dad. That she would never have a brother or sister.

"Harry, what am I going to do?"

"You'll carry on. You always have. It'll be tough, but I know you can do it. And I'll be with you, every step of the way. I love you, Mione"

"I love you too Harry, but I don't know if I can. Ron was my everything Harry."

"I know Mione, I know."

"It doesn't feel like he's dead Harry. I feel like I would've known, but I didn't. It blindsided me. Harry I should've known something was wrong but I didn't... How could I not know if he'd died?"

"How could you have known?"

"I should have Harry, I don't know how, but I should have. I don't want to have to pretend like everything's going to be okay... but I'll have to"

"No one expects you to jump right back into your life Mione,"

"But I have to Harry, I have to. Things aren't ever going to be the same though, are they Harry?" I looked at him, hoping he would reassure me, tell me I was wrong, even though I knew he wouldn't.

"No Mione, no they aren't."


	2. Chapter 2

If I get up to five reviews, I will make an epilogue for this story. I have an idea for it already, but I don't know if I'll have time. So if I get enough reviews, I'll make time and write it. Anyways enjoy! AND please review :)

Draco: Are you trying to bribe them?  
Me: maybe...  
Draco: Isn't there something else you have to say?  
Me: No...  
Draco: Blaise, do you think she's forgetting something?  
Blaise: Hmm, why yes, yes I do  
Me: No fair Draco, you can't ask the hot Italien.  
Blaise: *snickers* told you I was better-looking Draco  
Draco: *glares* no, we all know I'm the one people are most attracted to  
Me: *tries to sneak away without getting caught*  
Draco: You aren't going anywhere until you admit the truth.  
Me: Fine, I don't own Harry Potter  
Draco: And?  
Me: Blaise is hotter? *runs away*  
Draco: *growls in anger*  
Blaise: *Chuckles*

Chapter 2- Whole Again

Six months had passed since my husband had died, six months since Ron had left all of our lives, and yet every day I woke up and it felt like a new wound. It felt like I had just been told. The only thing that had made it even remotely better was my daughter, Rose Ginevra Weasley. Although, she sometimes made it worse. She looked just like her father, with fire red hair and stunning ice blue eyes. She'd given me a scare, being born a month early, and I knew I couldn't have done it without Harry and Ginny, her godparents. Even though Ginny had just given birth to Albus two months ago, and had two year old James to take care of, she had gone out of her way to help me. I pulled myself out of bed, hearing Rose's cries, and walked to her room. The moment she saw me she stopped crying and giggled. Her arms reached out for me, and I smiled fondly back at her, lifting her up into my embrace. She nuzzled her nose against my neck, and I held her close. She was the closest thing I had to him, and she was my baby.

I quickly dressed her in a light blue dress that Ginny had bought her. I went back to my room, and put on a pair of jeans, and a loose blue blouse. I grabbed Rose's baby bag, and walked out the door. I was meeting Luna and her twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander for lunch in Diagon Ally with Ginny, Albus and James. It was the first time since Albus had been born that we were having a girl's day. Lorcan and Lysander were a month younger than Rose. It had been kind of hectic, all three of us having children around the same time, but we had managed. Rose and I entered the Leakey Cauldron, and I watched everyone's eyes turn to me, as they had since the war. But just like they had been for the past six months, their eyes were full of pity. I tried to ignore so I wouldn't cry, and saw Luna and Ginny already seated in the back corner of the pub. I went and joined them, shaking my head lightly to clear my vision.

"How have you been Hermione?" Luna asked it softly, as if she thought I was fragile and she didn't want to startle me.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Fantastic actually, Rolf discovered a new animal of the coast of South America, they call it dingamong. It's looks almost like a monkey, but has pink eyes, and wings." I laughed with Ginny, at the description, not entirely sure I believed it. I looked at Luna's young boys, and watched Lorcan reach out a hand and tug on Rose's curls. She giggled and swatted at his hand, but then Albus reached out on the other side to grab one. I laughed gently to myself. The boys continued to tease Rose, taking turns, while she tried to keep up and swat their hands away. I looked away from them and out into the crowd of people, while Ginny and Luna chatted. I looked to the door and saw an all too familiar man walk through the door. I blinked, telling myself it was an illusion, it couldn't be real. But it didn't go away, the image was still there.

"Ron..." I whispered. I saw Ginny's head shoot up in my peripheral vision but I had already stood up. I watched as his eyes saw me, and a smile spread across his face. The pub had gone silent and he began walking towards me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. "Ron.." I repeated, trying to convince myself that this was real.

"Hermione," and suddenly he was in front of me, and his arms wrapped around my waist and I buried my head in his chest.

"I missed you so much," I whispered through the tears. I knew my voice was probably muffled, but I didn't care he was here. But then my anger flared, "Where have you been. For six months, I've thought you dead! For six months, I've had to live knowing I would never see you again. I've had to try and live my life as if nothing had changed! They told me you died in crash!"

"I know, I'm so sorry Hermione. I was in a plane crash, I was there when it went down, and I was severely injured. The muggle paramedics came and took me to one of the hospitals. I don't know how they didn't know I was alive. But they released me this morning, and I came back. I went to our hosue, but you weren't there. I felt hurt actually, I thought you'd given up on me. Then I went to Harry's and he seemed shocked to see me. He told me what you had been told, and where to find you. I came as soon as I could. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, I never wanted to hurt you." Tears pooled in my eyes again, and I held him close, never wanting to let go.

"I-" I was cut off by a shriek from behind me. I whipped around and saw that Albus had yanked particularly hard on one of Rose's curls. I walked back and picked her up. I walked back to Ron, watching the confusion grow on his face, followed by hurt.

"Was I, was I gone too long Mione? Did I miss my chance?" a tear fell down his face, and I realized that he never knew about her, I'd forgotten. I vigorously shook my head,

"No Ron. She's yours." Ron's eyes widened in wonder,

"She's mine? But-"

"I was waiting to surprise you when you- when you got home, and then you didn't... and she's the reason I kept going." Ron reached out his arms tentatively, and Rose looked at me curiously before reaching for him. Ron took her in his arms, and Rose giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Ron grinned and hugged her close, reaching out and pulling me into his embrace too.

"I love you Mione, and... our daughter. I'll never leave you again." I chuckled,

"Her name's Rose Ron. I love you,"I whispered softly. I leaned up to press my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately, and his free arm snaked around my waist, and the pub burst into cheers and wolf whistles, I knew that finally my life was full again. I had everything I'd ever need. Life moved on, and in the end it had all worked out.


	3. Epilogue

So here's the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed :) Please review

Epilogue

Everyday for the rest of their lives, Ron kept his promise to Hermione. He changed jobs, taking on the job of co-partner of WWW with George. He ended up really enjoying it, more so when he knew he could pass it along to young Hugo. Hugo, Fred, James, and Scorpius Malfoy were almost as infamous as the original marauders, and Ron knew they would lead the business into a success. Ron never left Hermione's side, except to go to work. Their flourished under his nurtured care.

Even when she tried to leave in anger when he almost ruined his daughter's engagement, he didn't leave her. Rose had come to tell her parents that Scorpius and she were getting married. Ron had overreacted, scared to lose has baby girl, and had almost driven them both away. But he had chased after Hermione, reminding her that he promised to never leave her side. She had forgiven him, and a week later Rose had come around, and he had apologised, winning back his daughter.

He held her hand while she cried, watching her daughter marry the man she loved. He comforted her over her babies growing up. Rose hadn't surprised them. She had top grades, was head girl, star keeper of the quidditch team, head healer at St. Mungo's. Ron hadn't even been truly surprised to find out that she was marrying her best friend since she was eleven, he had almost expected it. The real shock for the couple had come with their son Hugo. He had seemed to follow in Remus Lupin's path. He was just as intelligent as Rose, but he used his brain to help his cousins with their pranks. The real shock had come when Hugo had made both Quidditch captain, and Head boy. When he told them he was marrying Olivia Bell, the young woman he had sparring contests with from the time he was eleven, they had both been happy, but very surprised.

Ron shared her happiness when they started to have little blonde and ginger grandbabies running around their house. Rose and Scorpius had four children. The twins; Narcissa and Iris, their only son, Sirius and their youngest daughter, Amelia. Hugo and Olivia had two children, feternal twins; Jacob and Vanessa. Hermione had been thrilled to have so many grandchildren, and Ron was excited to have little ones to play with again. Ron retired, and spent everyday with his wife, reminding her of how much he loved her. He would come home with flowers at least once a week. For the rest of their life, Ron was by her side.

The hardest time for them had been when they lost their son. Hugo had only been thirty-five, when he was killed in a lab explosion at WWW. Hermione and Ron had been devastated, and so had Olivia. The twins pushed everyone away, not wanting to associate with anyone except for Ron and Hermione. In the end though, it was Ron who brought them out of their sadness, reuniting his family.

Every moment Ron spent with Hermione, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He almost lost her, he almost died, and left behind everything he had ever known. Whenever he reminisced, Ron couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have this woman by his side. He remained with her till the day she died. And when Hermione finally passed away at the old age of 105, Ron laid down beside her in their bed. She had gone in her sleep. Ron pulled his wife into his arms, and closed his eyes. Moments later, Ron let go, and followed his wife into the afterlife. He had been holding onto life for her, to remain by her side, and now he would continue to keep his promise, and stay with her on the other side, forever.


End file.
